Tobias Kazekiri
Tōbias Kazekiri is Yutaka's friend. He is, also, the deuteragonist of the series. He accompanies him on his quest for the four relics. Character Outline Personality Simply defined, Tobias was a carefree individual. He was never violent toward anyone or anything; rather, he preferred pacifism, instead of fighting. He was gentle and sympathetic toward everyone's feelings. He was also described as an "idiot," further indicating his carefree and jovial behavior. Abilities Tobias was described as the second strongest member of The Trio, though he never resorted to violence and would never think to hurt anyone with his abilities. When in battle, he hardly relies on the element of air, rather preferring to use his fists to his element. Appearance History Background Plot Summi Arc Tōbias came to Yutaka's house to see what he was up to. Yutaka replied that he was looking at a picture of hi sfamily, Kasa came out to ask them to come down from the roof. They both jump down and Kasa walked back in. Tōbias noticed the heat flashes and this scared Kasa. She made Tōbias go home and Yutaka to come in the house. During the fight between Raitrious and Yutaka: Tōbias stood on the sidelines. He did not enter the battle until Raitrious took his sights upon him. He appeared in front of him, looked at his Element Sign, (concluding that Valcry being an Air Element Sign and he is weak against lighting) and shocked him. This didn't last as Yutaka, who had entered Element Possession, pushed him off of Tōbias and he helped him up. Raitirous, then, disappeared and Ichuji, the current Sage walked up to them to answer Tōbias' question: "Did he quit?" Ichuji stated that Raitrious never gives up. Than an unseen explosion is heard. They rushed to the source and saw Raitrious holding Kasa at element point. The three of them burst into the house and Raitrious took his aim off of Kasa and aimed for Yutaka. After the failed sealing attempt, they ran outside and see that no one is outside except Yutaka. He was then blasted in the heart by a weak lightning bolt. Tōbias was knocked on his back but was quickly retrieved by Ichuji and Kasa. He saw the brief fight that Raitrious and Yutaka had and he also heard that Raitrious was planning to revive his brothers. At Toku's teriyaki hut: they (mainly Tōbias was) were scarfing down teriyaki. Ichuji walked in and sat with them. He explained that he wanted them to hunt for the relics and destroy them. Tobias and Yutaka were outside and their mothers walked up to them. His mother gave him a new gi and a bag full of supplies. Than they departed to find the four relics. When traveling the forest, Tobias complained of being hungry. Yutaka asked if he had already eaten and he replied with a simple maybe. Than he spotted an arrow head. He showed it to Yutaka and he said it was an Amazon's arrow. An Amazon, later identified as Kaiya, attacked them. The battle was short lived by another Amazon who came to tell Kaiya that Lady Shura had returned. Tobias and Yutaka were escorted to the Flying Tree Village where they were escorted to Shura's hut. After explaining, Shura allowed them (Yutaka and Tobias) to stay in the village until the morning, than they must leave. As Tobias slept: he started to kiss and hug his pillow as if it was Kaiya. Ironically, she and Yutaka walked in the hut to wake him up. Kaiya threatened to beat him up if he said her name again and he did. She started to beat him up. After beating him up, the arrived at the Dining Hall. There: Shura explained to, both, Yutaka and Tobias about their father's pasts. Tobias walked out to see the stranger and after a few minutes of staring, he attacked the stranger and he was revealed to be Raitrious. He attacked him and a huge battle ensued. Toward the end of the chapter: Tobias formed a ball of wind in the palm of his hand while Raitrious formed a ball of lightning in his palm. The two went to the top of the trees and they charged for each other and they clashed. Two bodies flew from the smoke: one being Tobias, they other: Raitrious. Yutaka saved Tobias from falling to his death. Tobias than passed out. He was taken to the hospital where he lies in stable condition. A few weeks later, Tobias arrived to fight Summi and Raitrious. He introduced himself to Summi and the, now complete, trio entered their element possession and attacked Summi. He attacked [Summi multiple times and was shocked when he saw him go up in flames. He stood back as Tetsu fought Summi. He was forced to retreat by Tetsu and he was taking to an unknown location. Tobias reappeared in a burst of fire and agreed with Kaiya's question. He was shocked to hear that Tetsu was living in a cave for about 150 - 200 years. Tetsu revealed his approximate age and Tobias fell over onto Kaiya. After hearing the article be read aloud, he discovered that his father died through a lightning and combination. He nodded at the thought of taking down Raitrious. Tobias was playing air basketball with Yutaka. Tobias scored and he won 100 to 0. Tobias saw Rein Uruko's report on the attack of Central City and he agrees to help liberate it. But Tetsu went against the idea, saying that their mother's will become the death of him. Tobias got mad and created the Tama no Kaze. But Tetsu was to quick for him and he dispelled his attack and told him, in his face, that he lost many friends because of his recklessness. He also said that their parents will be the death of him if they died. Tobias punched Yutaka for angering him. Kaiya broke it up immediately. she then said, instead of fighting each other, why not fight Raitrious and Summi. Both boys nodded to an agreement. Tobias transported both Yutaka and Kaiya to the battlefield. They see Tetsu but he was impaled by Summi's spikes. When Yutaka melted the ice, Tobias asked what a Fire Clone was. Yutaka explained to him that it is a last resort for a Fire Manipulator. His glowed and he stated that this time, Summi's going to die. Tobias saw Tetsu burst into flames and asked what had happened. Yutaka replied that it was a Fire Clone. Tobias cracked his knuckles and said that it's time for Round Two. He commented on how Kaiya was dancing in midair , avoiding Summi's Ice Drats. Then without warning, a giant ball of ice slammed into Tobias: freezing him in an unmentioned position. After being freed from his frozen prison, he smacked his fists together and wind flew out his pores and brushed him of the icy shards. Then, he saw Raitrious attack his own brother and commented what the former had said the night he attacked the Forest Village. Tetsu remarked how dangerous the battle is getting and asked why the Trio decided to come. Tobias said to save him for getting killed. Tobias argued and asked why Tetsu was even in the hunt. Tetsu explained himself while smiling and Tobias noted this and asked why the former was smiling but a second ago he was yelling. Tetsu replied with his blood type being "B" he tends to have mood swings. Tobias looked at Kaiya and she punched him in the gut. Then he saw Raitrious electrify Summi; horrified of how he could have electrified his own brother.Yutaka chapter 23 Tobias looked at Yutaka and remembered the time when he almost lost his cool. Then, Yutaka disappeared and Tobias cried out to Tetsu. During the beam-stream struggle, Tobias was confused by what Tetsu had meant by 15 years ago. Then, he saw Yutaka get hit by the lightning beam. Then, Summi unleashed a powerful beam that Tobias and the rest of the Trio including Tetsu watch as it hit Raitrious. Tetsu grabbed Kaiya and Tobias by the collar and disappeared and took them to a safer location. Tobias was confused on what he should know about chi. Kaiya explained it to him and gave him an example. Though it's heavily implied that he doesn't know about chi. Tobias asked what a Sealing Chamber was and Kotaro explained what it was. Then he got excited to know that Raitrious was going to target the Air Demon named Shukai. Shukai arc Mamoru arc 10:40 Prequel 10:40 Little information is given so far but what is known is that Tobias is the main focus of the anniversary chapter. Movies Movie 1 Trivia References